


С днём рождения

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: – Кстати, – совсем некстати сказал Широ вместо приветствия, падая на свободный стул рядом с Китом. – А когда у тебя день рождения?





	С днём рождения

– Кстати, – совсем некстати сказал Широ вместо приветствия, падая на свободный стул рядом с Китом. – А когда у тебя день рождения? 

От неожиданности Кит даже поперхнулся картошкой, которая и так-то в лучшие дни крайне неохотно лезла в глотку. Широ участливо похлопал его по спине, а затем украдкой стащил с его подноса дольку картофеля – как будто у него на тарелке не лежал точно такой же.

Впрочем, может, и не лежал. Кит бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что для Широ в столовой приберегают лучшие порции.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – пробормотал он, наконец откашлявшись. Широ беспечно пожал плечами, придирчиво разглядывая свою еду – нет, всё-таки такая же, рассеянно отметил про себя Кит и даже слегка расстроился из-за этого, – а затем снова поднял взгляд на Кита и светло улыбнулся.

– Просто интересно. Мы же друзья, и я подумал, странно, что я ещё этого о тебе не знаю.

Кит почувствовал, как сердце подскочило к самому горлу и торопливо отвернулся, хмуро глядя на собственный полупустой поднос и вяло тыкая вилкой в пожухлый лист салата. 

– Какая разница, – буркнул он себе под нос. – Это такой же день, как и любой другой.

– Кит! – изумленно ахнул Широ, и на его возглас обернулось несколько любопытных кадетов из-за соседних столов. – Что значит «такой же, как и любой другой»? Это же…

– Обычный день, – настойчиво повторил Кит, перебивая его, и поднялся из-за стола, забирая с собой остатки обеда, которые не собирался доедать. – Какая разница, когда я родился? Я всё равно никогда не отмечаю. Увидимся, – добавил он и кивнул на прощание, направляясь к стойкам для грязной посуды и игнорируя провожающие его взгляды.

О том, что среди них был и взгляд Широ – расстроенный, разочарованный и может быть даже обиженный, – он постарался не думать.

..::.:::.::..

До Академии – до _Широ_ – друзей у Кита не было. Как-то не предполагал их наличие его образ жизни – у него даже родителей, по сути, не было, что уж говорить о друзьях, когда он с завидной периодичностью оказывался в новой семье, в новом доме и новом месте.

Не то чтобы его это сильно расстраивало: в какой-то момент Кит с этим просто смирился как с данностью, привык и подстроился. Вместо того, чтобы переживать, бунтовать и пытаться тем самым что-то доказать или исправить, он погрузился с головой в учёбу и в конце концов попал в Гарнизон.

Кит не собирался ничего принципиально менять в своей жизни. Его вполне устраивал сложившийся статус-кво – он учился, из-за своей нелюдимости время от времени попадал в передряги, лишний раз убеждался в том, что от других людей одни проблемы, и снова учился.

А потом появился Широ.

Разумеется, Кит слышал о нём и раньше – о Широ говорили, и говорили много. Образцово-показательный студент, один из лучших пилотов Гарнизона, душа компании и отрада преподавателей – на словах он выходил чуть ли не святым, а потому и воспринимался скорее как собирательный образ или какая-нибудь публичная личность, а не такой же студент.

На деле он оказался совсем не таким. Он был весёлым, добрым и располагающим к себе, но при этом у него было дурацкое чувство юмора и он ни капли не стеснялся пользоваться своей безупречной репутацией для нарушения правил Академии – правда, никогда не выходя слишком далеко за рамки, чтобы эту самую репутацию не испортить и свои привилегии не потерять. 

Как и почему он подружился с Китом оставалось загадкой – главным образом, для самого Кита. Сам он ничего для этого не делал, справедливо (на свой взгляд) полагая, что Широ вряд ли надолго задержится рядом и скорее всего просто пытается быть дружелюбным с новыми кадетами, но Широ это, казалось, не смущало, и он с завидным упорством продолжал находить новые и новые предлоги провести время вместе.

Кит старался не придавать этому значения. По крайней мере, слишком много.

И не думать о том, что он сам чувствует по этому поводу.

– Эй, Кит!

Группа полусонных кадетов расступилась перед Широ с куда большей синхронностью, чем обычно от них могли добиться преподаватели по физической подготовке, и Кит в который раз почувствовал на себе пару дюжин любопытных взглядов – впрочем, к этому он за несколько недель общения с Широ уже успел привыкнуть. 

А вот к тому, как светло и искренне улыбался Широ, как теплели у него при этом глаза, привыкнуть не получалось, и у Кита перехватило дыхание, словно в первый раз. Даже предстоявшая через несколько минут нудная лекция отступила на второй план.

Широ остановился в паре шагов от него и улыбнулся шире. Кит озадаченно склонил голову набок.

– С днём рождения, – просто сказал Широ, хитро сверкнув глазами, и протянул ему небрежно упакованный прямоугольный сверток.

Отстранённо Кит подумал о том, что ему, пожалуй, стоило бы выбрать другую стратегию в отношении их дружбы – возможно, если бы он не старался уйти в отрицание, он бы знал, как сейчас реагировать. Но он не знал, и поэтому только широко распахнул глаза, переводя взгляд между свёртком и Широ и глупо хлопая ртом.

– Но… у меня не день рождения, – только и выдавил он в конце концов. 

Широ усмехнулся, пихнул ему подарок прямо в руки – так, что у Кита не оставалось вариантов, кроме как принять его, если, конечно, он не хотел его уронить, – и похлопал по плечу.

– Ты же не сказал, когда у тебя день рождения, – Широ подмигнул ему, и Киту захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. – А я не хочу случайно пропустить, так что…

– Не… стоило, правда, – слабо возразил Кит, но Широ не стал его слушать и только подтолкнул в направлении кабинета, к которому неохотно стягивались другие кадеты, беспардонно пялившиеся на них всё это время. 

– Постарайся не опаздывать, кадет. Даже в свой не-день рождения, – он усмехнулся, шутливо отсалютовал ему – Кит отчётливо услышал, как шумно и немного мечтательно вздохнули сразу несколько кадетов у него за спиной, – и, развернувшись на пятках, пошёл в другую сторону.

Киту хватило одного взгляда, чтобы окружающие испарились. На всякий случай ещё раз оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что коридор опустел, он бережно подцепил задравшийся край упаковочной бумаги и развернул свёрток.

Внутри оказался обычный ежедневник в мягкой «кожаной» обложке, но на первой странице красовалась размашистая подпись Широ: «Даже самый обычный день может быть особенным».

И дурашливый смайлик.

Кит немедленно решил, что никогда не будет писать в этом ежедневнике и сохранит его в таком виде до конца своих дней.

..::.:::.::..

На следующий день они с Широ не виделись до обеда – Кит, как обычно, пришёл раньше, а Широ и время от времени присоединявшийся к ним Мэтт подошли чуть позже.

– Эй, – улыбнулся Широ, немедленно занимая место рядом с Китом и оставляя Мэтта в гордом одиночестве напротив них. – С днём рождения!

И с этими словами он гордо водрузил перед ним небольшую пластиковую упаковку с куском торта. 

– У тебя день рождения? – Мэтт удивлённо вскинул брови и подозрительно покосился на довольного собой Широ, а затем снова на растерявшегося и не ожидавшего повторения предыдущего утра Кита. – Или…?

– Нет, – Кит помотал головой и нахмурился, отодвигая от себя торт. – Широ…

– Что? – невинно улыбнулся Широ и пододвинул торт обратно к нему, а когда Кит стал возражать, поймал оба его запястья (одной рукой, и от этого Киту снова захотелось умереть, потому что какого чёрта, _какого чёрта_ ) и свободной рукой потрепал по голове. – Я же сказал, что не хочу случайно пропустить твой день рождения.

– Но ты уже поздравил меня вчера! – слабо возмутился Кит и попробовал высвободить руки, пока Широ не почувствовал, как подскочил его пульс. Широ тут же отпустил, и Кит сердито одернул рукава. – Спасибо, но правда…

– На твоем месте, – перебил его Мэтт, наблюдавший за сценой скептическим взглядом, – я бы не отказывался от этого торта, он выглядит лучше, чем весь ассортимент нашей столовой. Хотя, конечно, если ты не хочешь…

– Хочу, – тут же выпалил Кит. Может, он и был готов сгореть от стыда, но это всё равно был подарок Широ, и отказываться от него он не собирался ни за что на свете. – Но больше так не делай, – тихо добавил он, чуть поколебавшись.

Мэтт фыркнул так громко, что на их стол в который раз обратились озадаченные взгляды. Кит укоризненно покосился на него, но ненадолго – смотреть на тепло улыбающегося Широ было куда приятней.

..::.:::.::..

– Эй, Кит, – Широ привычно уронил руку ему на плечо, догоняя по пути к симуляторам, и Кит приветственно улыбнулся, коротко посмотрев на него снизу вверх. А затем тут же нахмурился, потому что хитрый блеск в глазах Широ стремительно становился подозрительно знакомым. И действительно, Широ ухмыльнулся и продолжил: – С днём рождения!

И бесцеремонно сунул ему что-то в карман.

К его чести, он тут же попытался скрыться, но Кит не зря учился на пилота истребителя – со скоростью реакции у него всегда всё было хорошо, и он успел поймать Широ за пояс, не давая ему далеко уйти.

– Это не смешно, – буркнул он, чувствуя, что неумолимо краснеет. – Серьёзно, спасибо, но… не стоит, – он неловко вытащил из кармана узкий конверт (на секунду ужаснулся, что Широ попытался подарить ему деньги, но тут же на просвет увидел, что внутри что-то больше похожее на флаеры) и протянул его обратно Широ.

Который немедленно сложил руки за спиной и сделал вид, что ничего не замечает.

– Широ, – укоризненно протянул Кит.

– Это подарок, – в тон ему ответил Широ и изобразил на лице искреннюю обиду. – Кит, ты же не собираешься отказываться от подарка?.. Ты даже не знаешь, что это.

Кит вздохнул и неохотно открыл конверт, заглядывая внутрь. 

И удивлённо моргнул.

Широ смущённо кашлянул и потер шею, отводя взгляд в сторону.

– Билеты… на концерт? – недоверчиво переспросил Кит.

– В Гарнизоне не так много развлечений, – словно бы извиняясь, кивнул Широ, и пожал плечами. – И в ближайшем городе мало кто выступает, но я узнал, что эта группа будет в клубе через пару недель, и подумал…

– Широ, – Кит снова слабо улыбнулся, осторожно закрыл конверт и протянул обратно ему. – Кадетам всё равно нельзя покидать Академию.

– Можно, если с ними будет кто-то из офицеров, – тут же отозвался Широ, как будто ждал этого вопроса. 

Не просто билеты на концерт. Билеты на концерт с Широ. 

Стоимость подарка неожиданно возросла десятикратно, и Кит, собиравшийся до последнего настаивать на том, чтобы Широ забрал билеты, аккуратно убрал их обратно в карман. Заметив, как тут же просиял Широ, он успокоил себя тем, что делает это для него – возможно, Широ просто искал повод выбраться в город, и самое меньшее, что мог сделать для него Кит – это дать ему такой повод.

– Тогда… было бы здорово.

– Да? – От того, как загорелись у Широ глаза, у Кита на мгновение замерло сердце, и он слабо кивнул.

– Да, – повторил он. – Но всё равно – прекрати это. 

– Скажи, когда у тебя день рождения, – мгновенно парировал Широ.

– Какая разница? – Кит изумлённо покачал головой и потеребил край рукава, не зная, куда деть руки и себя. – Ты уже… ты уже и так поздравил меня надолго вперёд, – и за все прошедшие дни рождения тоже, добавил он про себя. Таких… личных подарков он не получал ещё никогда – пожалуй, единственным, что могло бы с ними сравниться, был лишь один раз, когда приёмная семья, в которой Кит прожил целых пару лет, отвезла его на день рождения в парк аттракционов. 

Теперь уже, наверное, они возили туда своего родного ребёнка. 

Кит мотнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и неуверенно улыбнулся Широ.

– Хорошо? – уточнил он.

– Конечно, – беспечно пообещал Широ.

А на следующий день подарил ему брелок с бегемотом.

..::.:::.::..

Широ, о чём Кит уже давно подозревал, был наглым, наглым лжецом, безупречно освоившим искусное умение врать с самым искренним выражением лица. Несмотря на обещание – которое, впрочем, стоило признать, он так ни разу и не озвучил, – ежедневные поздравления не прекратились, но по крайней мере подарки он стал выбирать осторожней. 

Это почти всегда были какие-нибудь мелочи, от которых и отказываться было нелепо – новая ручка, открытка, пластмассовый светящийся браслет, и несколько дней подряд, после того, как Кит особенно твёрдо настоял на том, чтобы Широ завязывал с этим – просто бумажные фигурки оригами.

Каждый подарок Кит трепетно хранил у себя в комнате, спрятанный подальше от чужих глаз.

Молчание стало делом принципа. Если вначале Кит был уверен, что Широ надоест через пару дней, то после двух недель эта уверенность пошатнулась – и с каждым днём ему всё больше казалось, что их дружбе вот-вот наступит конец. Широ либо самому надоест эта глупая игра, либо Кит сдастся и наконец скажет, когда у него на самом деле день рождения – и тогда Широ точно поймёт, насколько всё это было глупо и насколько бездарно он тратил своё время, поймёт, что Кит того не стоил, и…

Кит определённо не собирался сдаваться.

Если Широ так хотелось побыть упрямым болваном, то он не смел отказывать ему в этом праве.

Октябрь постепенно приближался к концу; к совместным обедам добавились совместные тренировки пару раз в неделю, совместные свободные вечера по выходным и иногда – совместное нарушение строгой дисциплины и ночные вылазки на крышу.

Иногда Киту казалось, что каждое мгновение рядом с Широ – украденное. 

У Широ была своя жизнь и свои дела. Он хоть и оставался студентом, но всё же уже получил офицерское звание и сопутствующие ему обязанности; ясное дело, что свободного времени у него было не так уж и много, и Кит не мог ожидать, что он будет тратить всё это время на него.

Он слегка поёжился – по ночам в пустыне становилось холодно, – и со вздохом запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в первые звёзды, появлявшиеся на небе между тонких полосок облаков. 

Широ ещё вчера обещал выбраться с ним этой ночью на крышу, но им ни разу не удалось пересечься за весь день, а значит, планы могли поменяться, и Широ мог просто не успеть об этом сказать – Кит понимал это, но что-то внутри него всё равно разочарованно сжималось с каждой минутой.

Вечер сменился ночью, и потемневшее небо замерцало россыпью созвездий. Кит оттолкнулся от стены, возле которой просидел уже почти час, и лег, устремив взгляд вверх и представляя себя среди звёзд.

Он злился. Злился на Широ за то, что он не пришёл и не предупредил об этом, за то, что из всех дней он выбрал именно этот, чтобы забыть его поздравить – и тут же злился на себя за то, что злился на Широ. Он сам был в этом виноват; сам устроил целое представление вместо того, чтобы просто назвать день и месяц. Хотя что бы это изменило? Если бы он сказал сразу, то наверняка ожидал бы, что Широ запомнит, и точно так же расстроился бы, когда Широ не смог прийти.

Ему было стыдно за то, что он настолько привык к этой тупой игре и к вниманию Широ.

Ведущая на крышу дверь распахнулась, и Кит рывком сел, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту – но тут же расслабился, расслышав знакомые шаги.

– Кит, – выдохнул запыхавшийся Широ, тяжело падая рядом с ним и приваливаясь к стене за ними – Кит не сдержал счастливой улыбки и рассеянно порадовался, что Широ сейчас её, скорее всего, не увидит. – Прости… что опоздал… просто…

– Всё хорошо, – успокоил его Кит и с улыбкой опустился обратно. – Ничего страшного. Ты мог бы не приходить, если был занят, – добавил он. – Я бы понял.

Широ несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая сбившееся дыхание, а потом посмотрел на него – чуть удивлённо и непонимающе. 

– Конечно, я не мог не прийти, – так же удивлённо, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, сказал он. – Я ведь обещал.

Кит тихо фыркнул и снова перевёл взгляд на звёзды. В присутствии Широ они завораживали чуть меньше, но всё равно не теряли своей красоты, в отличие от большинства других вещей.

– До сих пор ты не очень-то хорошо держал обещания, – проворчал он, и по ответному смеху понял, что Широ закатил глаза.

– Я никогда не обещал, что не буду тебя поздравлять, – терпеливо пояснил он и вдруг шумно вздохнул: – Ох, чёрт. Я не успел придумать тебе на сегодня подарок…

– Эй, – одёрнул его Кит, торопливо заталкивая поглубже совершенно неуместное разочарование. – Ты серьёзно? Ты задаривал меня – сколько, три недели?

– Две с половиной, – снова виновато вздохнул Широ, проводя рукой по затылку. – Но…

– Серьёзно, Широ, – мягко перебил его Кит. – Ты уже… слишком много для меня сделал. 

В этот момент Кит говорил не о подарках, и когда Широ встретился с ним взглядом, ему вдруг показалось, что он тоже это понял – и в который раз у него подскочило сердце в груди.

Ему определённо стоило выбрать другую стратегию вместо отрицания собственных чувств, подумал Кит. Оно ни черта не помогало.

– Ладно, – почти шёпотом произнёс Широ и медленно кивнул, придвигаясь ближе к нему. – Ладно. Я больше не буду.

Но прежде, чем Кит успел улыбнуться, или поблагодарить его за это, или пошутить о том, что это будет самым лучшим подарком, и весьма кстати – на настоящий день рождения, Широ наклонился к нему и добавил:

– Это последний, хорошо?

А потом бережно коснулся его щеки сначала кончиками пальцев, осторожно, нерешительно – и подался вперёд, невесомо касаясь его губ поцелуем.

Киту показалось, что он падает с крыши, да что там – с самого края земли. Он не заметил, что вцепился обеими руками Широ в плечи, пока Широ не рассмеялся – тихо и почти беззвучно, – ему в губы.

– С днём рождения, Кит, – выдохнул он и снова поцеловал его – облегченно и гораздо уверенней, чем в первый раз.

– Это лучший день рождения, – признался Кит, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и тоже рассмеялся – выражение лица Широ в этот момент было непередаваемо. – А это – лучший подарок.


End file.
